Le portrait
by KsoMendokze
Summary: Recueil d'OS - Son pied tape le plancher au rythme de la musique et le pinceau, le pinceau glisse en toute liberté. Son esprit n'a plus aucune emprise sur lui, tandis qu'il tranche dans la blancheur oppressante de la toile pour dessiner deux grands yeux bleus qui la regardent.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

voilà c'est ma deuxième contribution sur ce fandom, je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweurs pour leurs soutiens (c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'ose poster une deuxième fois.)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai pas précisé le nom des personnages de cette histoire pour éviter les spoils.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS sans prétention autant que le précédent. Ce dernier pourrait être le début d'un recueil d'OS.

Voilà, si vous trouvez toute faute d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Bonne lecture.

**PS : Bonne année 2014 à tous !**

**LE PORTRAIT**

Il ne fait pas très beau ce jour-là.

Le ciel est d'un gris feutré assombri par de lourds nuages, prémices d'une averse qui ne tarderait sans doute pas.

L'air absent, Lisa fredonne un petit air qui lui revient en ouvrant les fenêtres. Sans doute celui d'une chanson populaire, éphémère car on oublie vite, ici, en Amérique.

Elle soupire un peu, elle aurait préféré qu'il fasse beau. Ainsi, elle aurait pu aller peindre les reflets que le soleil faisait jouer le long de la mer, respirer l'air marin à pleins poumons, les pieds dans le sable tout en tentant de retranscrire sur une toile vierge tout ce dont ses sens s'imprégnaient avec volupté.

A la place, elle reste cloîtrée à l'intérieur de son atelier.

Tant pis.

Après tous, c'est loin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un lieu désagréable avec ces deux grands étages inondés de la lumière du jour grâce à ces grandes fenêtres donnant sur la rue.

Mais Lisa traîne, quand même, un peu le pas.

Elle allume la radio et la chanson qui lui parvient aux oreilles, elle ne la connait pas.

Le parquet grince un peu lorsqu'elle fait glisser son tabouret jusqu'à la fenêtre, près du chevalet qui lui maintient déjà une toile aussi blanche que les murs.

Après avoir jeté un regard peu convaincu à l'avenue marchande, sous sa fenêtre, sa main tâtonne pour trouver l'un de ces innombrables pinceaux.

Et c'est là que tout devient flou.

Son pied tape le plancher au rythme de la musique et le pinceau, le pinceau glisse le long de la toile, en toute liberté. Son esprit n'a plus aucune emprise sur lui, tandis qu'il tranche dans la blancheur oppressante de la toile pour dessiner deux grands yeux bleus qui la regardent.

Et c'est étrange, parce que Lisa n'a jamais aimé que dessiner des paysages. Les portraits, elle n'appréciait pas en faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en faisait plus.

Il y a quelque chose délicat, lorsque le pinceau vient ourler ces yeux de longs cils. Le mouvement est long, trop long et se fait avec une douceur infinie, c'est presque comme s'il avait peur de leurs faire mal.

Lisa ne comprend pas trop la situation, à vrai dire elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, trop occupée à fredonner approximativement le refrain répétitif qu'elle ne comprend pas. Et doucement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les paroles commencent à s'entêter, à s'ancrer dans sa tête.

Blonds. Les cils sont blonds. Pas de la blondeur incendiaire du soleil,non, mais d'un blond beaucoup moins agressif, d'un blond en petite touches subtiles.

Son élan la porte à tracer des sourcils avec finesse, puis c'est un nez droit, un peu rougi par le froid qui s'impose alors que dans un mouvement pressant, son pinceau épouse déjà, des lèvres pleines et gonflées. Sa main tremble un peu lorsqu'elle ajoute de petite touches de rouge sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il a l'habitude de mordiller lorsqu'une situation échappe à son contrôle.

Du rose vient embellir ses joues creuses et ça lui fendille toujours un peu plus le coeur. C'est insupportable de le voir s'amaigrir de jour en jour.

Elle fait rayonner ses boucles blondes, ses cheveux satinés et caressant. Désormais, ils ondulent élégamment sur ses épaules.

Et tandis que son pinceau esquisse les contours d'une mâchoire volontaire, les mots pourraient devenir compréhensibles, ils sonnent presque familièrement à ses oreilles tandis que son coeur cogne trop fort contra sa poitrine.

Aucun modèle ne pose sous ses yeux, pourtant, le portrait est incroyablement précis de par les petites rougeurs retranscrites fiévreusement, la cicatrice griffonnée discrètement sous la paupière ou encore la naissance d'une barbe de trois jours.

Et bien qu'il soit le plus réussi qu'elle ait jamais fait, Lisa a une irrépressible envie de lacérer la toile avec hargne.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, quelque chose qui manque, quelque chose qui lui fait mal, quelque chose qui lui donne envie de pleurer.

C'est là sur le bout de ses lèvres, si seulement ça pouvait sortir de sa bouche... Et tandis qu'il la regarde avec ses yeux un peu tristes, des larmes inexplicables lui coulent le long des joues.

Parce que Lisa n'est pas Jeanne, parce que Lisa ne l'a jamais vu.

Et même si son coeur cogne trop fort pour que ce soit vrai, Lisa ne le connait pas.

C'est pour cela que son prénom restera oublié dans les méandres d'un passé qui lui demeurera inconnu à jamais.

**...**

**Merci de votre lecture ! Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas Lisa apparait dans l'épisode 15 de Hetalia the beautiful world, si mes souvenirs sont bons.**


	2. 10 août 1792

**Bonsoir**,

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses je sais je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, j'essaierai de le faire sous peu ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, je vous assure, mais elles sont tellement adorables, merveilleuses que je n'arrive pas à écrire autre chose qu'un «merci» ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, inspiré ou pas, je le ferai sous peu !

Pour en revenir à la fiction, il semblerait que cet endroit se transforme en un recueil d'OS indépendants, tous centrés autour de Francis et de la France. En farfouillant dans mon PC, j'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs de ce genre, du coup voilà je vous les offre c'est cadeau !

Je vous préviens d'avance, j'ai écris ça pendant mes examens semestriels, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'incroyable. J'espère, néanmoins, que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Bonne lecture !**

**10 août 1792**

Il était encore très tôt.

Mais sous ses airs faux de belle endormie, Paris est déjà réveillée.

On tire les rideaux, on baisse le feu des bougies, on prend des airs graves.

Ca murmure, ça complote.

Paris devient paranoïaque sous le brouillard.

Et il n'est encore que quatre heures du matin.

Lorsque la brume vient l'entourer et s'insinuer entre ses doigts, elle laisse rouler le long de ses paumes de petites gouttes glacées, prémices d'une pluie qui ne tarderait pas s'abattre. Il n'est encore que quatre heures du matin mais Francis sait que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

L'écho des conspirations et des courses sur le parvis, lui parvient jusqu'ici. «Révolution» est sur toutes les lèvres. Pour le moment, on se le chuchote encore très doucement au fin fond des cafés obscurs, derrière des rideaux fermés et sous la lueur vacillante de bougies se consumant.

Mais ce murmure au départ inaudible devient de plus en plus fort. On le scandera bientôt devant le Palais des Tuileries, ça ne saurait que tarder.

Le peuple l'a déjà fait une fois, il peut recommencer.

**...**

**Merci de votre lecture ! Et à la prochaine fois peut- être ;)**


End file.
